Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, and in particular to an electronic apparatus having a rotationally-operated member that is able to be rotationally operated.
Description of the Related Art
In some electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, generally, an operating ring in an outer peripheral portion of a lens barrel is rotationally operated to adjust the zoom and focus of a lens barrel or change setting parameters based on a rotational direction and a rotationally-operated amount of the operating ring. There are also known electronic apparatuses equipped with a click mechanism that makes it easier to grasp of a rotationally-operated amount of the operating ring so as to enhance operability.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique that forms a first hole for a click mechanism and a second hole for detecting a rotational direction and a rotationally-operated amount in a rotary member which rotates in conjunction with an operating ring such that the first hole and the second hole are connected together in a diametrical direction (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-8970).
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-8970, however, the first hole, the second hole, and an outermost area for ensuring stiffness are formed in the rotary member which rotates in conjunction with the operating ring such that they are connected to one another in the diametrical direction, and this brings about an increase in the size of the operating ring in a radial direction, and by extension an increase in the size of an electronic apparatus.